ratchetfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Nefarious
Doctor Nefarious var en forsker som hatet alt organisk liv. Han fant opp Biobliteratoren, som kunne gjøre organisk liv om til roboter. Dr. Nefarious var, sammen med Captain Quark den eneste tilbakevendene skurken i Ratchet & Clank-serien. Målet hans var, på grunn av hans hat ovenfor organiske lifsformer, å utrydde alle organiske lifsformer. Insomniac Games har bekreftet at han vender tilbake i A Crack in Time, Quest for Bootys oppfølger. Historie Tidlig historie Da han gikk på videregående skole, ble Dr. Nefarious konstant mobba og ydmyket av Copernicus Leslie Qwark, som var 26 år den gangen. Senere lanserte Nefarious en amoeboid invasjon mot Blackwater City. Kaptein Qwark fanget til slutt Nefarious og skadet ham hardt, og gjorde sistnevnte om til en cyborg. Dr. Nefarious søkte hevn mot hans hatede fiende siden den gang, og også skaffet seg sitt hat mot organiske lifsformer. Noe tid senere, angrep Dr. Nefarious storbyen Metropolis med en enorm hær, bestående av robotinnsekter. Dessverre for Nefarious, beseiret kaptein Qwark ham atter en gang. Men Lawrence angrep Qwark bakfra, og slo ham bevistløs. Så tok han med seg det som var igjen av Nefarious cyborg-kropp, et rasende, men på en måte også genialt hode. Qwark ble holdt fanget av Nefarious, samtidig som Lawrence bygde opp Nefarious igjen. Qwark klarte å unnslippe, og gjemte seg på asteroiden Thrann, helt til Qwark trodde at Nefarious hadde forsvunnet. Egentlig hadde bare Nefarious trukket seg tilbake for å pønske ut nye planer. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal Før i Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal bygde Dr. Nefarious en enorm hær, bestående av roboter og kjøpt lydighet av Thyrranoidene. Han samarbeidet også med Courtney Gears, galaksen Solanas mest populære pop-artist, som latet til å være forelsket i ham. Butleren hans, Lawrence samarbeidet også fortsatt med ham. Nefarious hadde tenkt å bruke Biobliteratoren hans til å gjøre heleSolanas befolkning om til roboter, som adlydet hans ordre. Han kiddnappet også Clank, og prøvde til og med å få Clank over på hans side. Grunnen til dette var at han var en fanatiker av Secre Agent Clank, en Holo-Vision serie der Clank spilte hovedrollen som en hemmelig agent. Han trodde at serien var virkelighet. Ratchet: Deadlocked I Ratchet: Deadlocked er Dr. Nefarious og hans butler Lawrence med i en filmsnutt etter ødeleggelsen av DreadZone station, hvor de hadde håpet å få lande. Han blir så synt at han blir overbelastet, og får inn radio-signaler fra såpe-opraen Lance and Janice. Tools of Destruction Nefarious ble nevnt i Tools of Destruction, den gang i arenaen på Mukow. Kaptein Copernicus Leslie Qwark, som kan høres over høytaleren sa: "Vil en Dr. Nefarious komme til resepsjonen nå, vi har funnet lommeboken din." Quest for Booty I en av de siste filmsnuttene i Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty, i Breegus Nebula, dukket Dr. Nefarious opp i rommet hvor Clank ble holdt fanget. Zoniene referert til Nefarious som "doktoren". Den kjente siluetten av ham gikk nedover trappen inn i rommet, men da han skled på en støvkost, førte det til at han falt ned resten av trappen. I raseri skrek han navnet til Lawrence, robotbutleren hans. Spillet endte med Ratchet erklærte at han ville redde Clank og ordene "Eventyret fortsetter sent i 2009". Dette betyr at Nefarious vil være en motstander i oppfølgeren, Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. A Crack in Time I A Crack in Time ønsket Nefarious å bruke The Great Clock til å gjøre om alle helters seire, til han skapte en ny era, hvor heltene alltid taper. Han ble stoppet av Ratchet & Clank, og er muligens død. Overbelastning Etter at Dr. Nefarious ble satt sammen igjen av Lawrence, hans robotbutler, har Nefarious hatt en tendens til å henge seg opp og overbelaste seg. Da fikk han inn radio-signaler fra en såpeopra kalt Lance and Janice. Han overbelastet seg fem ganger i Ratchet & Clank-serien; en gang i slutten av The Shaming of the Q, tre ganger i Up Your Arsenal og en gang i Ratchet: Deadlocked. Hver gang han henger seg opp, ble han dratt til i hodet, enten av Lawrence eller av Courtney Gears. Tydelig vis fikk Nefarious ikke med seg at han overbelaster. Ifølge Lawrence var å slå sin hersker i hodet alltid den beste delen av arbeidsdagen hans. Musiker Doctor Nefarious var med i Galactic Idol med en sang kalt Crushin' on Squishies. Han røk ut i den første runden. Senere ga han ut et album, som bare solgte ett eksemplar. Det ble senere brukt til å torturere straffanger i et fengsel på Ebaro. Uvesentlige fakta *Armin Shimerman, som spiller inn Nefarious' orginalstemme, spiller en karakter med navn Quark i Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Nefarious kalte organiske lifsformer for "squishies", noe som i Secret Agent Clank ble oversatt til "pyser". *Nefarious opptrådde i Drømmeverdenen som minner i Size Matters. *Nefarious kunne bli sett på noen av monitorene på supercomputeren IRIS. *Clank kjempet mot en kopi av Dr. Nefarious med Klunk inne i den og bak spakene på den i Secret Agent Clank. *Siden Qwark var eldre enn Nefarious på videregående skole, må Qwark være flere år eldre enn Nefarious. Opptredener *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal *Ratchet: Gladiator(Cameo) *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters(Cameo) *Secret Agent Clank (kun en robot-kopi av Nefarious) *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction(Cameo) *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Cyborger Kategori:Bosser Kategori:Fiender Kategori:Musikere